


Reckless Behaviour

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: pre-Infinity War, you're all gonna hate me for the last sentence





	Reckless Behaviour

“I don’t understand it, explain it to me again?” you hopefully looked at your best friend, and crush, Peter Parker, who was currently sitting together with you in the kitchen in the Avengers Tower, catching you up on biology. You had always a slight misunderstanding for biology but as the (adopted) daughter of Tony Stark people expected you to always be the best of your class which obviously put a lot of pressure on you. However, since you met Peter he had helped you a lot, patiently explaining everything to you, sometimes even several times, until you finally understood it.  
“No problem, (Y/N). Okay, so basically-“ Peter began explaining only to be interrupted by Friday, your father’s IA.  
“I am sorry to interrupt but Mr Stark is waiting for Mr Parker in his laboratories.”  
“Sorry, (Y/N), I gotta go, talk to you later?” Peter quickly stood up and shoved his stuff into his backpack before he threw it over his shoulder and hurried into the elevator that was already waiting for him, leaving you looking like a confused mess. The following hour you tried to work through everything yourself but you just ended up feeling like you fried off your last brain cells so you ultimately decided to sit down in your favourite café down the street to grab a coffee there and relax for a bit.

“Hello, one cold brew latte please,” you ordered, pulling your wallet out of your purse but before you could open it to give the money to the barista you felt the cold metal of a gun barrel press against your temples, causing the young woman behind the counter to let out a gasp, alerting the few customers that were sitting in the small café as well.  
“I know who you are. You’re gonna come with me, nice and quiet, and then we’re gonna see how much you’re really worth to your father,” the man behind you growled in your ear, your body still as you slowly nodded your head. Sadly Tony had given you a few lessons in case you’d ever end in a situation like this, behind held at gunpoint by someone that only wanted your father’s money.  
“Alright, relax, I’ll come with you,” you raised your hands as he slowly led you outside of the café bringing you into a side alley where a van stood waiting.  
“Hey, I don’t think that’s how you take women out on dates nowadays or is it?” you heard a familiar voice behind you, causing your kidnapper to turn around with you, his arm still wrapped around you. In front of you stood a masked man in what looked like a red spandex suit. Spider-Man.  
“Let go of her and we can settle this,” Spider-Man said.  
“Oh hell no, I’m not letting this deal slip through my fingers.” You felt the barrel of his gun press harder against your temple, causing you to press your eyes shut, wishing for that moment to be over soon.  
“Okay, okay, I’ll just…” You opened your eyes to a “thwip” noise, seeing the man that stood behind you just seconds before pinned to a brick wall, Spider-Man’s webs keeping him there.  
“Are you alright?” Your saviour asked gently, his right hands resting on your shoulders.  
“Yeah, I…Yes, I’m fine, thank you so much,” you sighed, a hand running over your face in relief.  
“I…Listen, I gotta go. Are you fine with finding your way back home by yourself?”  
You nodded your head in response and before you could say anything else Spider-Man was back to swinging his way through Queens.

Just the next day you were back to sitting in the living room of the Avengers Tower with Peter, watching some TV as you were taking a break from studying.  
“You know, I really love Spider-Man. I mean I knew he was amazing but he literally saved my life. I owe him big time…God I hope he isn’t like a creepy old man, that’d be so weird for me to have a crush on him,” you ranted to your best friend.  
“Yo-you have a crush on him?” Peter’s cheeks turned slightly pink as you said those words.  
“Yea, I mean, he’s absolutely amazing and he does so much to protect his neighbourhood, you know? He just seems so approachable, like he could literally be your neighbour in disguise.”  
Peter mumbled something that sounded awfully close to an ‘if only you knew’ before you heard your dad’s voice echo down the hallway, ripping you away from your thoughts about the masked superhero.  
“Hey Spidey, I wanna talk to you about someth-“   
“Uhm…Hello, Mr Stark.”  
“Spidey?” you asked confused, eyes darting between Peter and Tony.  
“Uhhh…yea, about that…”  
“I’m Spider-Man,” Peter blurted out, causing your head to snap towards him.  
“You’re…Spider-Man…” you trailed off, your best friend nodding next to you.  
“Wait…that was you in DC? And on the Staten Island Ferry? And…oh god, the Coney Island thing, that was you too? Shit, Peter how stupid could you be? You were risking your life there, man. Dammit, Pete, why do you always have to be so fucking reckless, can’t you be a normal high school student like the rest of us?” you rambled on, your fist hitting his chest before you stood up and paced around the living room, fingers massaging the bridge of your nose before moving towards your temples.  
“I was just trying to help, (Y/N), I was-“  
“You were risking your fucking life there, Peter. You could’ve died for fuck’s sake,“ you exclaimed, throwing your hands into the air.  
“Yeah, I know but I didn’t. I’m alive and well,” Peter tried to argue with you.  
“God knows what could’ve happened with your reckless behaviour.” You let your head hang low, shaking it in disbelief until your dad put a hand on your shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
“Come on, kid. Let him be, I already gave him a hard time about all that.”  
“I’m really sorry, (Y/N). I don’t know what to say to make you feel better,” Peter pouted slightly, placing his hands on your cheeks and raising your face so you were looking at him.  
“You’re an idiot, Peter Parker.” Shaking your head you wrapped your arms around the brunette boy, pulling him in for a hug.  
“Well, I’m gonna leave you two alone, you got a lot of explaining to do, Pete,” Tony teased as he wandered off again. Your gaze turned from your father to Peter the second the former was out of your field of view, Peter’s eyes focused on your lips but quickly shooting up to your eyes the second he noticed you turned your head back to him. The tension in the room thickened as you met his intense gaze, your face inching closer to his with every breath.  
“Did you ever plan on telling me?” you mumbled, his breath fanning over your skin.  
“Eventually, yes. But I wanted to find the right moment.” Peter’s eyes shifted back towards your lips, biting his own as he did so, just for his gaze to flicker back upwards.  
“Can I kiss you?” he asked anxiously.  
“Please.” Without hesitation his lips collided with yours, your arms wrapping tighter around his neck while he pulled you closer. The kiss you shared didn’t last long, just a few moments but you were just as breathless as you would’ve been if it lasted for eternity.  
“Don’t ever be so reckless again, please. I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”  
“I promise, I’m never gonna leave you,” he mumbled, not foreseeing just how much pain these two words would cause you in the future when you would realise he broke his promise to you, doing what he promised not to do.


End file.
